Stolen Hearts
by BurningDeath
Summary: A new team of titans, a dark vigilante, a theif, and a stolen statue spell adventure, death, life, and return of someone from the past. Sequel to One Heck of a Ride. PG13 for language.
1. Crazy Begining

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCKKKK!

For real this time, I hope. Getting into the flow of things. We've been under construction all summer so no time to write. If you review, I don't mind if you flame me, but have a point. No flames telling me I just suck and you hate me. Tell me what you didn't like, and if it is reasonable I will try to change it. But do review, I like knowing that you are reading my story. Anyways, this is the sequel to One Heck of a Ride. This won't make much sense, if you don't read One Heck of a Ride. (Not that this is going to make any sense anyways!) This is the case with most sequels. DUH! If you haven't read it, go read it quickly, I just updated the last chapter. This story takes place about one year after One Heck of a Ride. I'm going to introduce a new character, a new Robin, and a new team of Titans who are after a vigilante that alludes them no matter what they do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold night in Jump City, the moon illuminating the night sky. A shivering man dressed in a thin black coat waited on top a waterfront warehouse building. What he was waiting for a secret meeting between two low profile drug dealers. He loved picking on the lower drug dealers. They were easy pickings, gave a decent amount of cash, and they didn't hunt you to the ends of the earth for revenge.

He had been tracking this deal for weeks now. Being as freaking good as he was, he was going to boost whatever money he got from it. He was risk, but taking risks was his business. He had finally found out that the deal was going down in Jump City. Jump City was cold in the winter. Now he was trying to figure out why the dealers couldn't of picked Miami or something. Not only did he hate cold, this was the home of the Teen Titans. He had an aversion to being caught by super powered teenagers. But the amount of drugs that was supposedly being bought would hold her over for quite a while. He hunkered down as the first group of men came near the building. They stopped outside and started waiting. He smiled when he heard one of the dealers murmur something about freezing his ass off . The black clad thief looked around for the second group of men. After about two minutes, one man, dressed in a trench coat that was pulled up over his face and a hat, came from the left alley next to the warehouse. The thief thought about it for a second and quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure of something. The warehouse was right on the water. There was no way for him to come from behind. He looked left. There was a warehouse right next to this one. He looked at the lone dealer.

"_Where the hell did he come from?"_ Ryan thought. The lone dealer produced the case to the other group. The thief jumped off the roof he had been hiding on. He did a couple of flips on the way down and when he hit the ground, immediately charged into the group. One punch to the jaw took down the fist thug and a wheel kick planted on the side of the face took out the other. He then spun around and drop the other dealer with a right-hand punch in the gut. He turned to the last dealer half-expecting to have to chase him down but he was still standing there. He took the chance to charge him and punched at the last dealers face. The dealers expertly dodge the thief's first attack and flipped out off the way of the second attack, a jump kick, and came skidding to a stop twenty feet away. The trench coat dropped to the ground as the dealer took off his hat to revel his true identity.

"I guess you will be hard than those wimps I took care of for you." The thief said calmly even though he was getting a little nervous. Why was he nervous you say. You would be to if a man in black spandex with a blue symbol on his chest was standing twenty feet away from you. A little voice in his head started whispering something inaudible to him.

"Maybe you want more of a challenge, Burnout." The mysterious man said. What little self-control Burnout had kept his jaw from dropping at that moment. The little voice in his head started screaming at him but he still didn't know what it was saying.

"Who are you? Birdboy, Blackbird?" Burnout was just trying to annoy him. It was really do at the moment.

"You can call me Nightwing, Burnout, or should I call you the Burning Arm alchemist or maybe your real name, Ryan." The mysterious man replied.

"How do you know that name?" Burnout growled in annoyance. The little voice was screaming louder than a Kiss concert. It wasn't screaming because he new to call him Burnout, the name he took when he started to boost things or his sort of real name. Ryan was freaked by the fact he knew his league name. Nobody but other league alchemist new that name. He knew what the little voice was saying this time. It was screaming setup.

"I've been watching you. I setup this meeting for us." The man named Nightwing took a step closer.

"Who are you working for, Teen Titans." Ryan told the voice.

"Yeah right, the Titans aren't this sneaky. They could setup a setup like this if they wanted to." This was good and bad news. There was only one guy to avoid but he seemed to be able to find him anywhere. Negotiating seemed like a good option right now.

"What? Setup a Setup? What the hell do you want?

"I've been following you because I need your help. There's a job I need a partner for. I chose you."

"What's in it for me?" Burnout asked.

"She will get all the money she ever will need, I promise, just come with me." Nightwing knew he hit a nerve as Burnout eyes narrowed and his entire body tensed. The stare down continued until the dealers began to stir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nightwing, huh. Funny name." Burnout said. He began to study this Nightwing character, about a 19 year old male with straight, black hair down to his shoulders. He was tall with an athletic build. Nightwing had led him to a small cave on the Jump City shoreline. It was particularly gloomy. Ryan couldn't figure out how anyone could live down here.

"Yes. Well, I wanted something dark, someone told me about this name and I choose it in her memory." Nightwing told Ryan.

"Whatever, but why me? I'm an 17 year old kid with a knack for stealing from mobs and crime lords. Why would a vigilante need me?" Ryan asked.

"Cause your good. I need somebody that can help me with a job that would frighten most thieves away." Nightwing replied.

"What kind of job?"

"Removing something from the JLU's vault..."

"Oh, hell no! I've done crazy things in my life, but that WOULD take the cake. NO WAY!" Ryan yelled. He turned away from Nightwing and started for the door.

"How about raising someone from the dead. Thats pretty crazy. I heard you did it. You paid a price too." Nightwing replied. Ryan stopped in his tracks. He turned glared at Nightwing as if he was going to tear him apart. Ryan unconsciously grabbed his right arm during the second stare down.

"How do you know so much about me? No one knows what I did that day except for her. Who the hell are you? Some kind of telepath?" Ryan yelled at the young vigilante as more silence ensued.

"You asked why you. Because I lost someone too and I need your help getting her back." Nightwing explained

"By robbing the Justice League! Hell, take me to the cops, I can get away from them. I'll be damned if I have Superman hunting my ass." Ryan was done with this psycho. If he wanted to be on JLU's most wanted list, he could. Ryan wasn't going to be with him.

"I wouldn't go if I were you." Nightwing stated and turned to his computer and started watching a newscast on the Titan's latest bust. Ryan took a step towards the door and then hung his head.

"Why don't I want to leave?" He asked not really expecting a good answer.

"Because I'll tell the mob who stole 500,000 dollars of their drug money two years back." Damn. That was a good reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ryan said as he looked at Earth through the giant windows.

"Shut up, Flame, you will give us away. We want to look like we belong here." Nightwing ordered quietly. He had waited a long time for this. He wasn't going to let this punk screw it up now. They walked down the many corridors to the hallways of the giant space station. Not just any space station but the Justice League's station. They had sneaked on board and had pretended to be matience crew. Now, all they had to do was find the vault and get out of there.

"There it is, Night." Ryan said quietly and they quickly walked over there. They waited until everybody was out of the hallway, then Night started hacking the vault door.

Hurry up man, we'll get caught." Ryan whispered. "And I'm all for not getting caught."

"Shut up, this is hard enough to do without your interruptions." Ryan poked his finger in the panel to do something and Night pushed him away.

"What the hell man. Just pull the wire already."

"Have you cracked an JLU safe with 20 heroes on the other side of this alarm? No? Then let me do it!" Nightwing turned around to yell at Ryan and in his fury of speaking had forgot his hand was on the same wire Ryan was going to pull.. Fragile wire + sudden jerk to shut someone up wire disconnected.

"Night the safe is opening."

"What, oh crap," Night looked at the wire in his hand and then looked dumbfounded at the safe door.

"All you have to do on a Trassul 500 safe door is to pull that wire and it shorts the motherboard. Its a trick the manufacturers never found out about." Ryan walked right into the safe with a gloating look on his face.

"Unbelievable. How did he know that?" Nightwing whispered to himself and followed him into the safe. The large steel room was filled with a lot of crap that the Justice League had confiscated. Ryan and Night looked around for the number code on the box that Night had, shall we say, "cleverly acquired". Ryan still had no clue what they were stealing. Night had kept that info to himself.

"Here it is, Flame." Nightwing said. "Come help me get it to the transporter." Ryan complied and helped him carry the large, heavy crate to the safe transport pad. And damn was it heavy. Unfortunately, the safe transport pad couldn't transport them back to earth. They would have transport into the main bay of the space station. At any given time there was about five superheros in that main bay, it could be a problem get it to the other side of the bay to the planet side transporters.

"Now, all we have to do is transport to the main room and fight our way out of here. That will be fun." Ryan said sarcastically. "By the way, what's in here? Its pretty heavy, like a statue or something. How that supposed to get your friend back?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, bout that... I'll explain later. We just have to protect it at all cost." Night told him. "We just have to fight our way across the the main transport bay to get to the main transporters and not let anything happen to this. Understand. Nothing happens to this. Now put on your suit." Ryan and Night had brought toolboxes on board with some equipment to hack the vault plus a plain black suit. Night pulled out his plain black suit and put it on. Ryan silently did the same thing, thinking why he wanted this box. Was it a cool healing device that could cure all diseases or something that looked into your head. Look in to your head. why was that bothering him. Then it hit him.

"Damn! Can't that martian that runs the Watchtower read minds or something." Ryan asked. He had just thought about this. If they were going to fight their way out, he didn't want that martian to learn his identity and make this a waste of time.

"No, I forgot to make the suits specifically to block his telepathy." Night replied with a hint of sarcasm. Ok, a lot of sarcasm. He had planned this for months. He had everything covered. Except for that stupid vault door.

"Looks like you thought of everything, eagle scout, sir." Ryan replied sarcastically. Night rolled his eyes at that comment.

"You ready?" Night asked as he stepped up on the transporter.

"Yea, lets kick some hero ass." Ryan said as he reluctantly stepped on the transporter pad. Night pressed some buttons and in a flash of light, they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is. My new redone chapter. Lovely isn't it? I know not much action but that will change. I didn't like how this chapter flowed. If I made an grammtical mistake please tell me. I don't have a beta. Also, I will redo the next chapter soon. This fic, from here on out, will be rated PG-13 for language and violence. I will give more action and explain things in the coming chapters. Also, questions, helpful advice, I am always open to it. Please give me your ideas. I just might use them.

Till then,

Burning Death


	2. Perfect Opportunities

**Perfect Opportunities and Crappy Explanations**

**Ch 1 and 2 has been Redone. Will update soon. **

"Look Jon, come on, just one mission. The closest thing I have been doing lately is crowd control. It's boring." Booster Gold begged. He had been trying to get Jon to send him on a half decent mission for weeks. So far, he hadn't been successful yet.

"How can I trust you on a battlefield if you cannot even do crowd control!" Jon yelled back. Jon quickly calmed himself down and look down at his computer. "Now Supergirl and Green Lantern are battling an inter-galactic creep..." There was a small flash of light behind Jon. Booster Gold seemed particularly interested in it.

"Uh, Jon."

"We need crowd control..."

"Uh, Jon"

"There ASAP..."

"JON!"

"What Booster Gold!"

"What are those guys in black spandex doing on the transporter?" Booster Gold asked.

"..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryan and Nightwing knew they had been spotted as soon as they had spawned into the main deployment bay. The bay was huge being about a half a mile long, half a mile wide, and about three-fourths a mile tall. From the control panel, or eagle's nest as they called it because it was so high up the wall, the vault teleporters were on the far right wall meanwhile the normal teleporters were in the center of the bay. The rest of the bay was filled up with Javelins, the leagues space worthy ships. Ryan knew the league would be on them in seconds so he lifted up his right hand and a complex circle started glowing on his hand. He snapped his fingers and red lightning charged up and a smokescreen shot out and covered the entire right side of the bay.

"Nice work, Flame. Lets get out of here." Nightwing ordered.

"But ah, how we get the crate over there?" Flame asked. It was a long way to carry a heavy crate with people coming after you.

"Use the hover board." Night pointed at a hovering, well, board. It had a handle to push it and everything.

"That's handy" Ryan picked up the crate and put it on the so called "hover board". _"Seriously, who came up with that name. Dumbest thing I ever heard of." _Ryan thought. **_(Author looks around innocently)_**

They took off towards the teleporters with Night running in front while Flame pushed the hover board. As they were running through the smoke, Flame's and Night's instincts start blaring like sirens in their heads.

"Holy Crap!" Ryan yelled as a beam of light nearly hit them both. A man dressed in gold and black floated down in front of them blocking their path. _"Damn, that smokescreen didn't work as well as I had hoped." _Ryan thought.

"You ain't going anywhere, busters." Booster Gold boasted.

"I'll take care of him, you prepare to get us out of here, Night." Ryan whispered. Night nodded his head and they both charged Booster. Booster fired his beams from the palms of his hands, but with sheer gracefulness, they dodged his beams with multiple flips and Ryan landed right in front of Booster. He faked a kick to Booster's ribs, but actually put his right fist solidly into Booster's face so hard that sent Booster Gold flying and Night, who had passed them both, jumped backwards and finished it with a spinning kick in midair to the back of Booster's head. The sicking crack when the foot hit the skull made Flame cringe a little as he watched Booster hit the floor blissfully unconscious. Of coarse it wouldn't be so blissful when he woke up.

"I thought I told you to go on?" Ryan asked as he caught up with Night.

"I saw a perfect opportunity. I don't let those get away." Night replied. With that Flame ran back for the crate as Night ran ahead to the transporters going around the unconscious heap of a hero laying on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jon had ordered Booster Gold to attack the thieves while he protected the transporters, now he was regretting sending Booster into an unknown situation. Jon had felt Booster's mind go unconscious and knew the thieves were coming his way. It was odd though. He couldn't sense their minds, as if something was blocking his telepathy. He couldn't understand how they got this far. It was almost as if they had inside information.

"AAAHHHH!" The scream kicked Jon out of his deep thoughts as one of the thief's spin-kicking body came flying out of the smokescreen. Jon mentally cursed himself for not paying attention and quickly shifted into transparent mode, a mode where he can go through solid matter and solid matter can go through him. The masked assailant flew right through him and landed about ten feet away. Jon took the chance to strike back and quickly shifted back and flew right at the thief. Jon lunged with a hard right punch but the thief dodged it easily and landed two hard kicks to Jon's stomach, but did little damage to the Martian.

"_Lets end this quickly."_ Jon thought. Jon quickly shifted halfway into transparent mode and drove his hand into the assailant's chest. The thief dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain. Jon's molecules and the thief's were resisting each other causing the thief a lot of pain. "Don't worry, it will be over soo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jon screamed in pure agony and all went blank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryan had went back for the crate while Night went to take control of the transporters. Ryan thought he Night could hold his own for the small amount of time it would take to get the crate and get back to help, but it didn't happen that way. It never works the way you plan it, it seems. Instead, he had gotten back just in time to see Nightwing screaming in agony with a weird looking martian dude sticking his hand into Night's chest.

"_Ah, crap." _Ryan thought. Ryan left the crate and sneaked behind this greenish-alien dude. _"Damn this dude obviously isn't solid. Come on think, what can hit him with ..."_ It hit him. Without thinking about the consequences, Flame used a trick of his own. The weird-looking circle on his hand started to glow again and Ryan stabbed his hand into the martian. Red lightning encircled the martian and the martian collapsed on the floor, his body phasing in and out uncontrollably. "You okay, man?" Ryan asked the shaky Night as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so. What you do to him? Night replied.

"I attacked his molecules with my alchemy. It has a nasty effect." Ryan explained, giving Night a evil grin for good measure, even if it was under a mask.

"So I see. Lets get going." Night said while he shook off some of the chills his body was going after his phase-changing-hand-in-chest experience. He walked to the transporter control panel while Flame picked up the crate and placed it on the transporter. Night imported the coordinates and placed a bomb set for 30 seconds on the control panel. Night walk onto the transporter and Night, Flame, and their booty disappeared in a flash of light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This was a professional job. No doubt about it. The hacking, the fighting, everything." Batman explained to Superman. Neither had been on-board when the robbery had happened. Batman had arrived first and had been investigating the theft for a couple of hours.

"How is Jon and Booster Gold?" Superman asked. He had heard some details but the entire space station was in an uproar. He couldn't tell what was rumor or fact.

"Booster Gold has a broken nose and nasty headache but he will be fine. Jon is still unconscious and his body is in bad shape. The doctors say he will recover, but that's not what worries me." Batman replied.

"Wait a minute, something can actually make you worry?" Superman replied with a big grin on his face that went away as Batman scowed at him.

"You been spending too much time with the Flash."

"Yea, probably true. Ok, what's the part that worries you."

"Actually, two things. First, the way the thief attacked Jon was with some kind of magic. Jon was out of phase when it happened so this attack could very well hurt you as well. Badly. So if we find them, I would want you to exercise extreme caution fighting him."

"So? I've fought a lot of magicians. Big deal. Do we know where they went?" Superman asked, not very worried about what Batman had said. He had fought a lot of magicians before. A lot!

"They must of planted a bomb before they left cause the control panel is severely damaged. We are trying to recover what data is left but the coordinates of the teleport are probably gone." Batman explained.

"Do we at least know what they stole?" Superman asked, he was starting to get a headache. He had just got back from a intergalactic hunt for a priceless artifact that had lead him nowhere and now this! This was starting to be a really bad week.

"Yes. It was the key to the gate."

"This is a really BAD week."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a dark cave under Jump City, Ryan was carrying the crate to what Night called a safe place. "Okay Night, what is in this crate and how does it get your girl back?"

"Well, um," Night stammered, fingers rapidly tapping the side of his right leg. "I think it will easier just to show you." Night walked over to a large rock or something. It was hard to see it because of how dark it was in the cave. Night stopped at the rock and pressed a button. Instantly, lights attached to the ceiling of the cave came on flooding the cave with light. Night picked up a crowbar on top off the rock that now looked like a pedestal. Night walked over to the crate and pried it open. The sides fell down and there was a statue of a 18 year old girl who had a sword through her chest. Ryan walked over to it to get a better look.

"Nice workmanship. I never seen anybody do something this realistic. The artist must of carved the statue around this sword. This is brilliantly done. But, really, how does this help you?" Ryan asked, still oblivious to the hurt look on Nightwing's face because of the beauty and perfection of the statue. It was almost too perfect. The rendering of the blood running from the wound and the peaceful look on the young girl's face was just too much.

"It's because that's Raven. That's the girl I want to save, or what's left of her."

Ryan's jaw dropped as he gave Nightwing his full attention. He pointed at "Raven", looked at Night and said, "Ok, you do have an good explanation for this right?" Nightwing just sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About that time on-board the Space station JLU, a young man wearing a standard JLU jumpsuit ran over to the two men in the colorful pajamas and yelled with excitement, "Batman, sir. We've got it. The thieves location!" Superman started rubbing his ears with an obvious annoyed look on his face.

"How many times do I got to tell you, DON'T YELL WHEN YOUR STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will Nightwing ever bring Raven back or is he just holding on to a corpse? Will we ever know what happened to Ryan's arm? Will this even matter with the JLU hot on our heroes heels? Will the Titans ever make an appearance in their own story? Will I ever get a life? Questions will be answered in the next chapter of STOLEN HEARTS!

Well, I guess I got a life so that question **was** answered. Sorry I took sooooo long to update this chapter. Life is hectic. I going to write the chapter in the next few days so stay tuned. A random point, the hero's costumes looks so freaking weird. You would think after 80 some years, you would change your costume just a little bit or at least have a hero wear a tee-shirt and jeans for once. Anyways, thanks to **Raven42431** and **Mizuki Ai **for reviewing. Next chapter **WILL** have the new Titans in it and **WILL **explain some of the things going on here. Maybe it will have a visit from our favorite madman too. Hope you still will read and **REVIEW!**

Till next time,

Burning Death


	3. Of Corn and Town Signs

** Of Corn and Town Signs**

Legal Crap

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Full Metal Alchimist. I do own my character, Burnout.

Now, on with the stuff that doesn't matter but you actually care about. Wow, that makes no freaking sense at all. Ok, done rambling, read and REVIEW!!!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Last time on Stolen Hearts..._

"_It's because that's Raven. That's the girl I want to save, or what's left of her."_

_Ryan's jaw dropped as he gave Nightwing his full attention. He pointed at "Raven", looked at Night and said, "Ok, you do have an good explanation for this right?" Nightwing just sighed. This was going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Justice League's watchtower was still in an uproar. This time, though, it was because it had gotten around that they had the coordinates of the thieves' teleport. Superman, Batman, Flash, and Supergirl collected on the teleporters.

"Enter the coordinates. We're ready to go." Superman ordered the young man at the controls. The man nodded and everyone in the main bay cheered as the worlds greatest superhero's disappeared in a flash of light.

On the Planet…

The said heroes appeared and suddenly a look of confusion appeared on all of their faces.

"They teleported into a cornfield? Who teleports into a cornfield with a heavy statue?" Asked a bewildered Flash who was staring at the massive amount of corn around them. The heroes had teleported into a nice size clearing in the field.

"This corn here has been burnt down. It's all black." Batman said as he investigated what was left of the corn they were standing on. He turned to Flash and said, "Check out the rest of the field."

"No problem." Flash said as he disappeared in to the field. Batman turned to Superman and Supergirl who were staring rather intently at the ground.

"See anything beneath us?" Batman asked.

"Nothing, just dirt." Superman said as he looked up at Flash who had just returned.

"Hey guys, you might want to check the field out from the sky. I found more of the burnt crops." Flash reported. Superman and Supergirl nodded and flew up into the air. Once they were a decent distance up in the sky, they turned around and both of their jaws almost fell all the way to the ground. Written in the cornfield was a message that was short and sweet.

"You have to admit, this dude has style." Supergirl almost chuckled at her cousin who was getting a bit urked. The message "SUCKERS!" was burned into the cornfield below them. Superman began to fly back down to the rest of the group when Supergirl stopped him. "Is that what I think it is?" Supergirl asked, pointing at a sign beside a road in the distance. They both flew quickly over to it to get a better look and landed right in front of it. "That dude has a serious death wish!" Supergirl said with now a very-far-past-urked cousin standing beside her. They were looking right at the city sign for Smallville, Kansas, the meteor capitol of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Nightwing had just finished explaining the situation to Ryan. He had explained it in about an hour flat. Ryan seemed to pick up what was going on decently fast. Still, that didn't mean he didn't have any questions.

"So, um, a blessed sword did this to her because she was going to end the world by being forth her father, who is the devil himself?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty much. She knew what was going to happen and she knew what every one of our reactions was going to be." Nightwing replied.

"Okay..., You know that the newspaper ran a very different story?" Ryan didn't remember reading this in the morning newspaper. Of coarse, he never really read the morning newspaper but still he thought he would of heard this version somewhere.

"Yeah. The Justice League covered it up to 'keep the Titans credible'They even offered to take the team in as part of the JLU. But the survivors of the team decided against it and we had a bit of a falling out." Night explained. Actually, he told Batman to shove it where the sun don't shine but that was beside the point. The so called "The Tragedy of the Titans" had killed his respect of the JLU.

"So, now what you going to do with her? How you going to revive her?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing right at the moment. I don't know how to yet. But I'll find a way. Someday." Night said the last part with some remorse. What it meant Ryan couldn't figure out. Night quickly regained his emotionless stare and picked up a large brown envelope. "Here is something I made for you." Ryan took the package and looked inside. There was a bunch of papers and a pair of keys. Ryan looked up at Night.

"Whats this?"

"A new identity, your new name is Brian Amevoleur. Now that she will be taken care of financially, you don't have to make money with your talents. This will keep the mob off your back. So don't screw it up. The motorcycle is on the side of the road outside."

"Thanks, Night." Ryan looked right at Raven. "I hope you get her back." He turned back to Night only to find him nowhere in the cave. Ryan chuckled a little bit and with that over, Ryan walked towards the entrance. As he walked out, he could of sworn he heard a weak thank you. Looking around and finding no one, he just shrugged it off. He climbed some of the rocks and walked to the waiting black ninja bike. It was just where Night said it was. He lifted the envelope to get the keys out and he saw blood on on it. Ryan tore off the glove on his right hand and saw blood trickling down his arm. "Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later

Blaring alarms violently woke Cyborg from his sleep mode. He got up drowsily, muttering curses about bad guys in the middle of the night. He left his room and started running through the main hall towards the living room. He entered the high tech room and and stared at the city for a moment. A red sun had just began to rise over the skyscrapers. _"This was the kind of sunrise Raven loved to watch." _Cyborg shook himself out of his thoughts when a red and yellow clad teen appeared out of thin air.

"Cy, whats up man." Asked Kid Flash.

"Not sure. Computer, status report." Cyborg had installed a voice responder in the already top of the line crime system.

"Two alerts. Dr. Light in main bank and Cinderblock in Warehouse district 7." The computer responded in a monotonous voice. By now Beast Boy joined them. Cyborg pondered on this for a second and then started barking out orders.

"Flash, take your girlfriend and go after Dr. Light. BB, your with me. We got a stone dummy to hammer on." Cyborg slammed his fist together for add dramatics as he and Beastboy started to run out to the garage. Beastboy stopped and turned towards Kid Flash.

"Tell Jinx to get her lazy ass out of bed. I know you two had a rough night." Beastboy chuckled as Flash's face went became as red as his uniform. Beastboy quickly turn into a cheetah and high-tailed it to catch up with Cyborg leaving an very embarrassed Kid Flash behind him. Flash made a mental note to get BB back for that as he sped to his room and opened the door. Jinx was laying still asleep in his bed, her pink hair laying every direction. He admired the sight for a second before he gently shook her awake. She looked up at him and made a face that he learned meant, "This better be pretty damn important".

"We got some trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx's hot pink and black Mitsubishi Eclipse sped towards the bank. Kid Flash rode shotgun just because it was her car and he didn't really want to leave her in the dust by running. They were making good time anyways. The car was modified by Cyborg, the king of upgrading cars. But he had seriously outdone himself on this one. Jinx looked over at her fiance, and saw him staring silently into the distance. That was not the usual behavior of the loud showoff.

"Whats wrong, honey?" She asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Its just the League. Pushing us to join sides in this political war they got going with the United States government. It just something I didn't expect from the Flash. I thought they were better than that. They know we can't join sides, but they been increasingly more aggravated, especially since that argument with Cyborg and BB that they won't talk about."

"I know, the tension is so think when they visit I almost can cut with my magic. Anyways, we're here." Jinx's car, which she called Voodoo, came to a screeching halt. They got out and saw a crowd gathered not around the bank but around an alley across the street. Kid Flash disappeared and Jinx growled. She hated when he left her in the dust like that. She ran forward and pushed through the crowd. She ran into the alley and nearly ran into Flash, who was staring up. She followed his gaze and saw Dr. Light hanging by a rope that was attached to the left building's fire escape. "Damn, I almost feel bad for him. Maybe I should help him down." Jinx said with a grin. Kid Flash stepped back with a even bigger grin on his face. Jinx fired her magic, or curses as some people called them, and snapped the rope holding the pathetic villain in the air. Dr. Light hit the ground with a thud. Kid Flash walked up to Dr. Light and removed a note that was attached to his bonds.

"He left a note again. Still condescending as ever." Flash said as he passed it to Jinx. She grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Titans,_

_Why do you even bother getting out of bed this early if you are just going to let me do your job. By the way, congratulations Flash and Jinx. Hope you have a nice wedding. Sorry I am going to have to turn down my invitation early but someone has to keep the peace. I'm sure you were going to send me one._

_Nightwing_

"Bastard! How he know? You purposed last night." Jinx asked shocked. Not even the rest of the Titan's knew yet. How did this guy know?

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to ask him someday." Flash replied.

"I going to beat it out of him." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Why? He probably would just tell you if you ask."

"Its more fun to beat it out of him." She almost sounded sadistic with that comment. Okay, it sound like she was totally sadistic. Flash just shook his head and walked back to Voodoo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 hours later, around 12:00 PM...

Brian Amevoleur, aka Burnout, walked through the maze of warehouses in cold, gloomy Jump City. He had hoped never to see this city ever again but fate had intervened and again he was pretty sure he was lost. He stopped to consult the map that was attached to the mysterious note. The note was signed by Nightwing and appeared to be authentic. It was laying on his desk in his apartment in Miami. Why Nightwing hadn't wanted to talk in Miami and save each other the trip, he did not know, but he planned to give Nightwing a piece of his mind. Brian took another left and two more rights and finally ended at Warehouse 13. He slowly opened the warehouse door and cautiously looked in the structure. It was dark inside and appeared to be empty but something just didn't feel right. He walked in slowly, making sure he was aware.

"Hello, Night? You there?" Brian called into the distance. A man dressed in an orange and black armor with a mask that had only one eye visible walked out of the shadows. Brian, oblivious to who this man was, thought Night had just changed his costume. "Dude, Night, what's with the clown costume." The man just chuckled at him. Brian started to get suspicious now.

"I'm not Nightwing, fool. I want you to give him a message." The masked manic stated. Brian tensed back into fighting stance.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Brain asked. The masked manic smiled under the mask.

"Because," He paused, letting out a small, but very evil chuckle, "That wouldn't make dear Robin nearly mad enough." Brian prepared to make a run for it. Facing down crazy madmen was definitely not his definition of fun or even a smart thing to do. But, he never got the chance as hundreds of robots flew from the rafters and landed around him.

"Damn, it looks like I got no choice but to fight." He turned around as the robots made an opening for their master. "Hey, madman! I make a point to know the names of the people I kick the crap out of, so out with it!" Brian taunted, fully aware it would take all he had to just make it out alive.

"My, my, aren't we arrogant for someone who was about to run away." The man said and Brian responded with an impatient growl. "My name is Slade and don't worry kid, I'm not going to kill you. Not tonight anyways, just mess you up a bit." And with that, the robots attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm evil aren't I. Sorry for the long few days. So it was more like weeks and for that I am sorry. I have finals for my classes this week but plan to have a chapter up just after that. For all you comic book fans, Jinx does not look like the comic book version. She is more like the anime series. A better description is coming for all the Titans in the next chapter. Also, I looked at how many hits I've been getting on these stories of mine. I have become very discouraged with the review rate. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! (Gets down on ground and begs) More you review the more motivated I am to write. Anyways, Burnout vs. Slade, Nightwing vs. Titans, and more confusing situations and answers coming up in the next chapter.


End file.
